


When the time comes

by koreabooeauty



Category: ASTRO - Fandom, Oc idol group, Original Work, Running Man RPF, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A place for me to set aside things I'm working on, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Occasionally there will be random posts, Other, updated whenever needed, usually all one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreabooeauty/pseuds/koreabooeauty
Summary: This is for me to post things I'm working on, things I want to eventually finish, and things that I just don't have the heart to delete. Please stop by to read something if you want!





	1. Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry man. This is about a group of survivors in the apocalypse. I might continue this one.

"I'm not asking you to tell me your life story! I'm telling you to give me my friends dipshit!" 

A tall girl yelled at a man who was quivering in the middle of a room. 

"I don't know where they are!" The man sobbed. 

"Useless piece of shit." The girl breathed out. "Get in the closet." She commanded the man who was old enough to be her father. 

 

The man slowly got into a standing position and walked over to a small supply closet. The girl followed him closely.  
Making sure to keep her gun pointed at the man. 

"Get in." And with one last sob he went in the closet. Shutting the door and pushing a desk in front of the door. 

Satisfied with her work, the female searched the room. Finding only useless junk until she got to the desk which she had found the man sitting at. 

Opening up the first draw, she found some granola bars, batteries, and a pack of bullets. 

"Jackpot." She whistled. "Riley? Come in Riley." A staticky male voice came from her Walkie talkie.

"What's up?" She asked while shoving her newfound supplies in her drawstring bag. "Thomas says he found them. Where are you?" The Walkie talkie rumbled. 

 

"Found someone watching us. Put him in a closet." She answered simply. "I'll go find Thomas now." She said pressing the button.

Walking out the door with her head held high. Being raised in the apocalypse gave her an advantage over those who were not. 

She had better hearing then the older kids who were already teens when this happened. 

Having been seven when the outbreak started. Continuing to walk towards the back door, which she was sure her male companion would be there. 

And right she was. A blonde teen was kneeling on the floor next to a red haired teen. "What's up Thomas?" She asked the blonde. "Found Luke. But he doesn't know where Mia or Sara is." 

The blonde boy replied. "Okay, let's get out now and get to camp. Make a plan first." She told the male. 

Unsurprisingly he nodded at the female. Unlike her Thomas hadn't been so lucky with getting raised in the apocalypse. He was eleven when 'it' happened. Now being nineteen.

Pulling Luke on to his shoulder, all three of the teen started the walk back to their camp. The boys up ahead while Riley was making sure nobody followed.

"Did they separate you immediately?" She asked Luke. 

"I think so. I was woozy from being unconscious." Luke replied to the brunette teen. 

Nodding even though he couldn't see it. Their base wasn't far but it was well hidden. With most of the people at their base being children, most survivors once finding them underestimate them. 

 

Thinking that because they were kids they wouldn't kill you. Her group was vicious when it came to protecting each other. 

"Riley? You gotta open the door." Thomas's voice brought her back to reality. "Oh yeah." She relied dumbly. 

 

Knocking on the door six times and then kicking the wall was the only way to get in. Three pimply boys pushed open the door. When seeing who it was they gasped and saluted. 

 

"Thanks boys." Riley said ruffling the middle boys hair. Walking into the little town she helped create. Hearing Luke's small whimpers reminded her where she needed to go.

"Cmon you wuss." She said teasing the boys. Luke shot her the best smile he could in his position. 

Before they could catch up to her she sped up. They needed to take luke to the 'leader room'. 

That was what the younger children decided to call it. She didn't mind and allowed it to be called so.

Sitting around a table at the 'leaders room' were the people who helped create the town. 

The oldest in the room being Thomas and the youngest bring Riley. "Only Luke?" A blonde girl asked raising a eyebrow. . "Yeah Sam." Riley said dropping her gun on the floor. 

 

Plopping down next to it and pulling her weapon on her lap. Taking it apart in order to clean the small pistol. Taking out what she thinks was once a glasses cloth she starts to wipe it down.

 

Barely listening to the others conversation. "Riley? Riley?" Thomas called for the teen. "Sup?" She questioned, eyes still on the gun. "We're leaving tomorrow. Along with grenade and a few others." The blonde boy replied eyes on the leader of their group. "Is Emmett going? He's gonna whine if he isn't." Riley asked while putting the gun back together. Standing up once she was satisfied and then looking at her right hand man. "No. I'm not letting him come on this mission." She nodded. Deciding that this was not her fight she walked out of the room. 

 

Now out of that stuffy room she could look around. 

"Hi miss Riley!" A small boy yelled running near her. 

"Hey mole!" She said with the same excitement. Bending down in order to hug the boy. Instead of the hug she was expecting,she got pushed to the floor. The boy was now lying on top of Riley. "Aww cmon mole. I was already dirty enough!" She said jokingly.

"Oops. Sorry miss Riley." Mole said standing up quickly. Offering his small hand to the girl. Taking his hand and hoisting herself up. 

"Okay let me get a good look at you." She said once she was standing up and had dusted herself off. 

Looking at mole she noticed a small new scar under his eye. 

"Mole what happened?" She questioned the boy with an eyebrow raised. 

"Heh. I got in a fight." He said with a smile. 

"Mole rat!" She exclaimed shanking her head. Though she had a fond smile on her face so she wasn't too angry at the nine year old. 

"Run along mole." She said ruffling his black hair. He nodded and continued to wherever he was going before he noticed Riley. 

Continuing on her walk while shaking her head at the young boys antics. 

She had found him with his mom under a pile of dirt. His mom hadn't survived the walk back to their camp but he had. 

 

Pleased with the nickname Riley had given him that's what he had decided to go by. During the apocalypse nobody really had the time to question each other's name. 

 

Eventually making it to her small hut thing. Choosing to sleep until they had to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 1,080 words. nice.


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sup. This is about a family's fighting and shit kinda hitting the fan.

"This is all you fault!" Her mom screamed. 

"You were the one who wanted those little bastards!" Her dad yelled back just as angrily. 

"Stop it" my little sister whimpered against my chest.

"Why can't we be happy like Luke's family?" My younger brother questions me.

"I don't know tommy." I give my brother a shrug and pull them closer to me. 

"You fucking asshole I don't know why I put up with all your shit!" There goes mom. 

"You're such a bitch!" Nudging my brother I whisper to him.

"Never repeat that." 

He nodded and put his head on my shoulder.

"Are they bad words Riley?" My adorable sister asked tilting her head to the side. 

"Very bad Jamie, you can't say them either." I mumble near her ear.

"Okay!" She giggles.

"Riley, when is max coming home?" Parker asked the girl. 

"Soon park. When he does we'll sneak upstairs." The teen whispers to her siblings. 

They were hiding in the living room while there parents fought in the kitchen. 

"I wish you fucking stopped with that bitch of a daughter!" Her father yelled at her mom.

"Fuck off George!" Her mom said slamming down a cup.

"No Susan you know we shouldn't have had her. Or the others. Max was all we ever needed!" 

Her father yelled getting closer to where the kids were hiding. 

Slowing down their breathing so they went as quiet as was possible. 

"C'mon" the teen said slowly standing up from her sitting position. There were two routes they could take. 

They could either go outside and hope that Riley's best friend was home or they could try to run upstairs. 

"You are such a bitch. You know what!" Her dad said stomping over to her mom and raising his hand. 

Knowing this was her chance, Riley finished standing up and took Parkers hand and held onto Jamie tightly. Having Jamie on her back while they ran outside. 

It being winter meant that it was freezing and her not wearing shoes wasn't exactly helping her stay warm. 

Taking out her phone she texted her brother who was most likely on his way from his job. Noticing that it had maybe fifteen percent left, she turned it off. 

"Riley I'm cold." Her brother whined. Rightfully so. 

He was wearing only jeans and a sweater and it was maybe ten degrees out. 

"I know park. Here hold Jamie for a sec." She said passing the younger girl to her brother. 

Once the blonde boy had his grips on the girl she let go. Wiggling out of her heavier sweater and her overshirt. 

Leaving her in a tank top, she took Jamie back and handed him the heavy sweater. 

 

Giving Jamie her overshirt, she continued walking on the street. "Riley? Are you cold?" The blonde girl asked her sister. 

"Nope baby, I'm fine." Riley said flashing the younger a smile. Continuing to walk down the rocky road, she noticed a car in the distance.

Pushing Parker to her left side. So she was nearest to the road. As the car came closer it seemed that it was slowing down. 

Riley chose to assume the worst. Quickly making a plan just in case. 

"Darlin where you heading?" An man who looked around thirty-five. Continuing to walk without glancing at the man. 

Feeling Parker tighten his grip on her hand, she reassuringly squeezed his hand back. 

"C'mon darling don't be that way." He said.

Noticing that she could hop over the nearest fence if needed she let herself walk a little quicker. 

Knowing that she couldn't beat a car in speed but she knew that there was a bridge around here. 

"Darling just tell me where you're going. Maybe I can give you a lift." The man said sounding frustrated at her ignorance. 

 

Seeing the bridge up ahead, she sped up even more. Almost running now. Gripping onto both of her siblings.

"She's running!" The man yelled to someone. 

Nearing the bridge she yelled at Parker. "JUMP!" Jumping over the wooded bridge. 

Her little brother following obediently. "Shit, after them!" The man yelled. 

Hearing the car door open, she once again grabbed her little brothers hand and booked it.

Keeping her eyes on the houses. Knowing that one of these house were her brothers best friend. 

Who could technically drop them off at Riley best friend house. Seeing the gray fence she had seen more times then her own. 

She pulled Parker towards that. Throwing Jamie as gently as possible and then helping Parker over as quickly as possible. The guys were getting closer.

She lifted he left foot on the fence pulling her weight on the fence. She heard Parker scream. 

"Get your hands off of her!" And then someone try to pull her off the fence. Taking her leg and kicking back. Struggling to get loose. Feeling his arms loosen she quickly placed her right foot on the fence and tried to climb up. 

 

The guy held onto her foot and pulled. She turned her head and spat on him. It landed near enough near his eye that his reflexes made him let go and try to protect himself. 

Seeing that he let go she scrambled up the fence. Once on the other sides she picked up Jamie, grabbed Parker by the hand and ran around the side of the house.

 

Frantically knocking on the door. A small lady opened the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of the three children and ushered them inside. 

 

"Riley! What happened?" The lad y questioned while making the teen sit on a wooden chair.

"Mommy and daddy were fighting again." Jamie answered before she could. "Jamie!" Her brother hissed. 

"It's okay parks." Riley said placing a hand on her brothers dirty blonde curls. 

"Mrs.Hood, may I borrow your phone please?" The brunette teen asked. "Of course honey!"

Having used the phone before the girl had know where it was and walked over there. Her feet now making quiet squishing sounds. 

Dialing her eldest brothers number and waiting for his comforting voice to come through. "Hello?" Came Max's masculine voice. "...." "Hello?" He responded to the silence. "I'm scared." Riley surprisingly frightened voice whimpered. "Riley? What's wrong?" He asked turning into 'big brother mode'.

"Mom and dad. They uh. Were fighting really badly. And we left. And some guys started following us. Max I was so scared. I was so tired." She whimpered through the phone. 

"Okay honey. I'm coming over now. You guys at tommy's?" He asked. "Yeah. Drive safely. Max. I love you." She said before hanging up the phone. Her feet were squishing on the floor again. 

Making her way to the kitchen, she saw her siblings on two chairs slowly eating a cookie. "Look what she gave us Riley!" 

Jamie said while crumbs fell on the floor. "Wow, did you say thank you?" Riley said smiling over at the blue eyed girl. "Yep!" "Good girl." Riley said.

"Parks where did Mrs.Hood go?" Riley asked while tousling his hair. "Upstairs. Probably to go get Mr.Hood." He answered the teen.

"Okay kids tommy will come down in a minute so you can play!" Mrs.Hood said smiling. "Sorry to burden you Mrs.Hood but would you have some paper towels and bandages?" The brunette teen questioned the small lady. 

"Of course but why?" The mom had already started walking over to the counter.

"When I went to the phone there was blood on my feet. I'd like to clean it up. The bandages for Parker and Jamie. And possibly my feet." The teen answered in a mono tone voice. 

 

"Your feet are bleeding?" Mrs.Hood shrill voice screeched. "Um yeah. Probably not a lot though." The teen said looking down at the floor. "HARRY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Mrs.Hood screeched very loud frightening all of the children.

Before the man could come down, his son did. "Hey mom. What's up?" Thomas asked his mom. "Oh." Before his mom could answer he saw us at the table. Wearing mix matched clothes. 

Little Jamie wearing Riley's shirt which went to her knees and flip flops. Parker wearing Riley's sweater which went to his knees and his jeans which were covered in mud. And Riley who was the worst. Her hair in a messy bun. Eyes red and face blotchy. Her wearing a thin tank top and a cotton pair of shorts. Feeling his gaze on her she looked at him and shot him some finger guns. "What up tommy boy?" She said cocking her head to the side. "Nothing much. You?" He said in the same motion. "Just chilling while possibly bleeding out." She said nodding. "Fun." He said sarcastically. 

 

As Mr.Hood finally came downstairs, he too gasped at the children. 

"Hi!" Jamie waved excitedly. "Harold. Take a look at the kids please." Mrs.Hood said. "Alright." He said while coming over. "Thomas be a dear and go wipe the floor." Mrs.Hood said. 

"I'll do it Mrs.Hood. It was my fault." Riley said opening up her hands in order for the towels to be placed. "No it's alright. Right Thomas?" "Sure mom." 

He said looking happy to leave the room. Once Jamie was done being looked at it was Parker's turn. Jamie had escaped the ordeal with three scratches from the branches. 

Parker had a little more. Possibly four or five bruises from going over the fence and some cuts on his face. 

"Riley come sit down please." The man said. Eyes widened from wondering what these kids were doing. While he looked over her she thought about how this would all go over. Apparently Riley was the worst of the three. 

 

Scratches on her arms. A gash on her left leg, her ankle had finger size bruises starting to form. Her feet were the worst. The creek under the bridge wasn't that clean she guesses. 

 

Her feet had cuts and glass and rocks embedded In them. On her face a few cuts covering her cheek. Not the worst it could've been the girl thought. But that's not what the Hoods thought.

"Should she go to the doctors?" Mrs.Hood asked her husband. "Yeah." Before she could say anything else frantic knocks were heard on the door again. 

Tommy barely opened the door and max practically flew through it. "Are you guys alright? Are you hurt? What happened?" Her eldest brother questioned her without stopping to take a breath. 

 

"We're okay now. Riley's hurt the worst. And long story." Parker summarized their night. 

"Kids, can you tell us what happened?" Mrs.Hood asked gently.

"Can Thomas take Jamie to the living room to watch a movie? The teen girl asked. 

"Of course. Tommy take Jamie to the living room." As the ginger teen took Jamie to the living room he shot max a look. 

"Parker?" Riley said questioning her brother. He shook his head and stayed put.

"Okay. Mom and dad were fighting tonight and we needed to leave before they got physical. 

Max wasn't there yet and I can't drive so we had to walk. A car started following us so we needed to escape. We hopped over the bridge and jumped the fence and knocked on the door." Riley said while looking at Parker. 

The preteen boy looked anxious. "Have they fought before honey?" Mrs.Hood asked. 

All three of the siblings nodded. "Sometimes they hit us." Parker added quietly. "But it's gotten better!" Parker added. "He used to take his cigarettes and burn Parker with them." 

Max added to the adults.  
"Honey go call the police." Mrs.Hood told her husband. 

"Please don't let them separate us!" Riley said standing up suddenly. "Riley sit down!" Mr.Hood exclaimed worried that the glass would go further. 

"Please." She whispered. Nodding Mrs.Hood motioned for the kids to go in the living room. Max picked Riley up bridal style and brought her to the living room.

Parker trailing behind them until he turned around and said 

"They're the closest things to parents Jamie and I have ever had. Please let us stay together. Please." Pleadingly.  
And with that he walked out of the room. 

 

Both of the adults stared at each other. Both thinking the same thing. 'What are we going to do.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,033 words. dope man.


	3. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howdy. This one is about a girl who's somehow special in her unique family.

"Why is it when na-yeon feels sick she gets to stay home but I done't" A tall brunette mumbles looking up at the sky. 

"Like honestly she obviously was acting. But nonetheless she got to stay home while I go to hell." Walking toward the only school in her small city was a fifteen minute walk in the overbearing sun pounding down on her. 

Which was not making her headache go away in the slightest. Climbing up the three stairs that separated her and all the demons, she prepared herself for literal hell. 

Sa-ra was a sixteen year old girl in a small town. Population three hundred and five. She had three brothers and one sister. 

 

Being the middle child in triplets would be difficult. Being the middle child with a pair of sibling both older and younger was disastrous. 

Pulling her school shoes out of her locker and swapping them for her black converse in a pattern she had done since she was a child. Walking to class without much to do.

Her only friend was skipping and she couldn't since her mom would get a call. Sleeping in class was always a option. Luckily what held her apart from her siblings is that she was  
supposedly a genius. 

 

From her young age of thee knowing that her parents liked na-yeon more made her strive toward something. Her younger brother in the triplets was difficult to be compared with. Being a genius in sports he should've had all the girls fawning over him except for the fact that their other siblings were greater then both of them. 

 

The oldest Min-ho, is eighteen and is a wonderful artist.

Next comes Na-yeon, sixteen and a model already. 

Sa-ra in the middle, sixteen and good at being smart. 

Min-jun, sixteen and excels at sports. 

Lastly Jimin is fifteen and a beautiful singer. You would think their parents were happy with them but nope they strive to be even more perfect and Min-Jun and Sa-ra didn't fit in that category. 

Plopping down in the chair in the back and pulling out her notebook and her favorite pen.

Both the pen and the book were covered in flowers. Pink flowers with a blue background. Gifted to her by her sister when they were seven. 

It held a lot of deep meaning to her. Opening up the book and continuing her doodle the morning. 

It was a memory of all of her siblings sitting in the triplets room and playing together. She wasn't wonderful like Min-ho but it was coming out nicely. 

 

The bell screeched and teens started coming into what the others called the 'gifted' program. Not in the mood for studying Sa-ra decided she'd rather pretend to sleep. Settling down and slipping on her headphones.

She let herself be lulled away. 

 

At the end of the day she got to trudge back to her house in the summer night. Knowing that her parents weren't home yet made her slow down her walk. 

 

Actually no one should be at her house right now. Mom was gonna take Na-yeon to nana's house. And her siblings should be out at their activities.

Her father at the hospital most likely doing a surgery. Continue her trudging home begrudgingly she wonders would I have been changed if she was born first. Why were Min-Jun and her outcasts in their own house. 

 

Trudging up the driveway to the entrance of her house. Pulling out her key and unlocking the door, twisting the knob and letting herself in. 

Sa-ra walked into the house and locking the door behind her. Walking up the stairs and into the last bedroom. 

 

Entering the room and letting herself breathe in relief. Her room being the only place that felt like she could be whatever she wanted.

Allowing herself to fall forward on her bed was the easiest task she had done today. A light knock on her door made her wonder if she had in fact drifted off again. 

 

"Come in." Sa-ra mumbled into a pillow. Her youngest brother slipped into her room, sitting down next to Sa-ra, jimin sat down. 

"What's up mini?" The still mumbling voice questions the black haired boy. "The kids are messing with me again." Came his quiet tone while looking at the floor. 

 

"I'll talk to min-Jun. Need some cuddles?" The brunette asked the younger. He nodded in response and laid down next to her. Allowing himself to get pet by her hands.

Which to him felt like they were the hands that had raised him somehow. His mother is an actress and his father being a doctor. 

Being talented in their family was a necessity. While he wasn't the favorite in the family he wasn't the least either. But he too had felt the disappointment of his family when he lost the talent show. 

 

"Sa-ra! I'm home!" Came a masculine voice. "IN HERE!" Sa-ra yelled back. Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs both of the just looked at each other and cracked a smile.

 

"Aww. Let me get in on the cuddle fest." Min-jun said while jumping on the two of them. Wiggling around and allowing himself to get comfortable. "Mini's getting bullied again jun." Sa-ra told her triplet. 

 

"Don't worry mini. I'll fix it tomorrow." The orange haired boy told both of his siblings. 

 

Sa-ra nodded happily. The sibling just gladly basked in each other's warmth. After what felt like an hour Sa-ra forced herself to stand up.

 

"Okay, mini go get started on your homework. Jun, go take your jog. I'll go cook dinner for us." They nodded to the female and dispersed. 

Changing quickly into her house clothes she hopped down the stairs feeling herself energized. The three of them were always the closest.

"I'm leaving!" Min-Jun yelled towards  
Sa-ra. Wondering to make for dinner she decided on hamburgers.

Taking the ground beef out of the fridge and prepping it. Letting herself go on autopilot, she continues wondering about what ifs. 

What if she was closer to her siblings. 

 

Two hours later dinner was done and all that was left was to set the table.

"Jimin come down!" Sa-ra yelled. Min-jun had already come home and was taking a shower.

Jimin came down the stairs three at a time. "Set the table mini." Sa-ra said putting the French fries on the table. 

 

"Okay Sa-ra, want the blue or green plate?" "Blue mini." The girl replied. "Alright." The boy said in a sing-songy tone. 

Sa-ra smiled at her brother. Once the was set and all the food was put out they waited for  
min-jun.

"Jun hurry up!" The youngest yelled. "Coming!" The orange haired teen yelled in response.

"Mini, c'mon let's sit down already." The brune said to the boy. Both sitting on their respected spots. 

"I'm here! Don't fret!" Min-jun yelled hopping down the stairs. "Finally! Sit down so we can eat." Once min-Jun sat they all started to dig in to the food. 

Taking the bun off her burger and squirting ketchup on the bun. Eating quickly so she could go get started on the laundry. 

 

"Sa-ra my shirt ripped, can you fix it?" Min-jun  
Asked while wiping the ketchup off his face.

 

"Yeah, give it to me after dinner." The girl answered back. Standing up she put her plate in the sink. 

"Both of you wash the dishes." She said going into the laundry room and folding the clothes that were on the dryer in order to wash Jimin's uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,248 words. alright.


	4. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new group debuts

"And here we have a rookie group. Brand new,first variety show. Please welcome EIGHTEEN!" Doni said introducing us. 

Quickly we file into the camera shot. 

"Hello we're Eighteen!" We yell in unison. 

"So please introduce yourself." Coni told. 

 

"Hello I'm Tommy ,the oldest boy and a singer." He said and then bowed. "Hi I'm Nari. The oldest girl and in charge of keeping them focused." She said military like. 

"I'm chun,the happy virus and cutest" he said smiling cutely at the end. 

" heya im ha-neul. The one that people love for some reason." 

He said shrugging. "Hiya,I'm Hana the middle girl and the coolest" i say doing finger guns. 

"I'm min-jun,the youngest looking one. 

"I'm jasmine. The only Chinese member." She says.

"And he's kud. The quiet one." Hana says for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 136 words. just an intro for you to get to know them kinda.


	5. Milk and eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know with this one.

Everybody has a clue on their wrist to find thief soulmate. 

Mine has the words 'I do' as a child I wondered what they meant but as I grew, I lost hope it finding my soulmate.

I was now a 24 year old female living in a small apartment with my roommate Seokjin, a mother figure for me and kept me sane when my deadline came. 

"Hana, go get eggs and milk please, you could use the sun. My mother figure told me. "But mom! I'm almost done with this draft!" I yelled through my almost sound proof walls.

"You can finish when you get back." He said, and that was that. I sigh and sit up which cracks my back. 

I groan in pain and stand up from my black rolling chair. And my pink fuzzy socks carry me from my room to the kitchen to where I see Jin holing a bowl and whisking. 

"What kind of milk do you want mom?" I ask "1 percent is good." He replies still whisking. "Okay. I'll see you later" I say leaving the kitchen. I trudge to the door and put on my sneakers. 

"Be safe!" Mom Jin yells. I lock the door on my way out and hop down the stairs. Putting my earbuds in so I can ignore everyone, I listen to classical music. It helps me think of plots for my book. But I also do some photography in my spare time. 

"Hello Y/N, are you coming in?" The grocery store owner asked me while holding a broom. I nod in reply and head in to the store. 

Going to the back where they keep there milk and eggs, I start to wonder why do we put eggs and milk in the same place.

\------------------

Points i want in story  
namjoon is sof  
jeongguk does dumb things  
namjoon has a crush on him anyway  
jeongguk summons yoongi  
namjoon deals with yoongi  
meanwhile getting a crush on yoongi too  
then namjoon is a confused gay  
and now he’s avoiding both of them  
which is harder then you think because  
oh my god they were roommates  
then jeongguk accidentally wishes for something dumb in the heat of the moment (Like wishing he’d win the round of overwatch)  
And now Jeongguk is a panicked gay  
he’s sobbing at namjoon’s locked door, apoligizing for whatever he did  
begging for namjoon’s help, even though namjoon probably hates him now  
a n d  
namjoon is like ???  
so he leaves his room and they try to summon yoongi again, although jeongguk cant stop crying and namjoon cant draw to save his life  
they wait for it to become three am before they can start the ritual  
meaning,,, feelings time!!!!  
where Jeon is like, it okay hyung, i know you like him, it okay if you want me to leave  
and he so sad  
and namjoon is ???  
but oh lookie here, it three am  
so they attempt to summon yoongi  
who after a few minutes pass, doesnt appear and both the boys are sad until BAM  
yoongi’s home!  
and now joon and kook are crying and yoongi’s like ???  
and nobody really knows whats happening anymore  
but they gotta talk over some tgings  
cough feelings cough  
so theyre talking about who likes who and its a mess and they’re all terrible with feelings  
but turns out they all like each other  
and then they’re all like hey it three am  
you know what we should do ;)  
basically implied sexual content  
nothing graphic you weirdo  
but yea,,, they all soft and are in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 298 words. this was gonna be a series but then i kinda scrapped it cause it wasn't going anywhere.


	6. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally i don't know where any of this is going.

As the girl walks inside of the small house there is a shake. She gives it not a thought. It is an old house to be fair. 

The walls peeling,floors creaking,a few webs here and there. But it's home and she wouldn't change it for the world. 

All of a sudden a loud gasp comes from the girl. She remembers this room. The room where she was hit.

She wanted no needed to get out of this room. Her breathing gets heavy and quickens. Adrenaline starts pumping through her veins. 

She starts panicking and runs into a wall. Her body goes threw the wall in an instant. She looks at her hands and tries to put them in the wall.

Like she thought it goes through. She realizes that she died. But how and why? Did she die by car? Abuse? Heart attack? She wonders. 

Maybe she died by a robbery. Maybe starvation. She just wish she knew. She didn't know her name. 

She just knew this was her house and she got hit in that one room. But why? How does she know that other stuff. 

She walks out of the hallway and It lead to what used to be the living room. A dusty brown table,six slightly less dusty. But the chairs had cobwebs so she didn't dare sit down. 

Her white dress would dirty. A flash. Another flash. She stumbled around in a panic. 

She fell down and suddenly a bright light is emerged around her. She feels warmth but she can't leave yet. 

She tries to fight but eventually gives up. She embraces the light. She heard a woman's voice it in slightly sounds amused yet scolding. 

She can't decipher the words but she recognizes the voice. It's her mother but where is the sound coming from? She looks around. 

 

Murmurs are developing,but from who? The murmurs are getting louder. Her mother's voice is quieting down. The murmurs grow. Eventually the murmurs are to loud. 

She couldn't hear herself think. It mentally hurt her. It felt like she was stabbing herself in the hand. 

The murmurs quiet down all at once. She looks around quickly almost giving herself whiplash. Nothing is around her except a black light coming into the room. 

 

She stands up and starts running away from the darkness. She needed to find out what happened to her and her mom. 

 

Where was her dad? Did she have one? The dark light was coming faster. She couldn't run. There was no where to hide. She stopped and let it go around her.

 

It did not feel cold like she expected. It felt understanding. Like how a wonderful hug would. But the feelings Left quickly. A boys voice came with the wonderful feeling. 

 

This time she decided to try to listen. What he said sounded like it was in another language. But she heard him cough and gasp in it like he had a cold. 

 

The feeling left and so did the voice. She was in the kitchen still. 

She started walking out. Knowing that she needed to find the truth. 

But maybe the truth wouldn't be what she wanted.

But it was still the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 535 words. i wrote this on 9/11 if you wanted to know.


	7. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Refer to the last two summaries.

Her long pale legs look beautiful compared to my long sunkissed ones.

Her long straight, silky black hair compared to my curly, spring like hair. 

 

Her hair stuck down with what seemed effortlessly while my baby hairs stuck up like I stuck my finger in a socket.

We were two complete opposites, can you believe we've been friends since eight grade. 

 

She was a transfer student from China. I was a transfer from America. 

 

"Class, we have two new students please welcome them." The teacher said uninterestedly 

"Hello" the class said in unison

"Hello, my name is jasmine. I'm from China. I'm 12"

"Hiya! I'm Hana. I'm 13. And from America, New York specifically"

"Any question for the kids" teacher asked.  
A girl with a short hair cut raised her hand. 

"Why are you in our class when you're a year older." 

"Wonderful question. It's because I suck at Korean so only for Korean history am I here. Otherwise I'm two grades higher." I explain in broken Korean. 

She nodded and let it go. 

And that's how I met the chilliest person I've ever seen

Jasmine and I didn't always get along  
I'm a lot louder then she is. Sometimes she doesn't like that. 

"WHAT THE FUCK OPPA?" I yell in disgust at my phone. My favorite drama angering me. "Hana. Stop it please" jasmine told me tiredly. 

"I'm just watching tv." I told her not really thinking.

"You never think about other people. So selfish." She said under her breath. I roll my eyes knowing this was somewhat true.

"At least I know how to have fun" I say shrugging. 

"At least I can talk to people and have them think I'm not a psychopath." She muttered.

"You know what, call me when you're not being a bitch." I say locking my phone and stuffing it my hoodie pocket, and standing up from the floor.

Walking to the door, I both see and hear the rain pouring outside but i still continue making my way outside.

Once by the entrance I pull up my hood and open the door and lock it behind me. I wish it would lighten up a little.

On my walk home it didn't lighten up, not at all. In fact it rained harder. I decided I would stop at a cafe to see if it would lessen. 

 

Within five minutes I was at a nice little cafe. I entered through the door and shook off. "Oh my! You're soaked!" A male voice exclaimed and rushed toward me. 

 

"Nah I'm fine. I don't wanna get the floor wet, can you order me a hot chocolate? I have the money" I ask the boy who was now close enough for me to check him out. 

 

"Of course". He said going to the counter. 

 

He looked like a nice boy. He had short black hair, brown eyes and was like five foot two currently. 

"Sunbae-nim, can I have a small hot chocolate?" He said to the man running the till. 

 

"Course ha-neul!" The boy said with a grin. I decided to stand away from the door in case anybody else tried to enter, I highly doubt that but I did it nonetheless. 

 

"Here you go!" Mystery boy said giving me a medium sized hot chocolate. 

"Thanks" 

And that's how I met my 'mom friend'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 557 words. this is one of my oc bands the other one might be introduced later


	8. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a oc summary.

*Thomas Leon Beaureal. Stage name Tommy. Has one younger sister. Dancing and singing are his stronger points. He is half korean and half french. He is nineteen. He is five foot ten. He has played violin since he was two. His parents own a bakery in france, they are supportive of his dream. His mom is korean and his dad is french. He has blonde wavy hair, bright blue eyes that remind you of an ocean. He dresses to impress. He is the leader but he is closest to Min-jun and Hana. He speaks french, korean, and english. Was raised in france.

 

*Nari Go. She is an only child. Singing is her strongest point. She is full korean. She is eightteen. she is three weeks younger then Tommy. She is five foot six. She can play piano and chello. She started soing ballet when she was three. She originally had black hair but it is now a bleached yellow. She wears blue contacts daily. Her mom works in the military and her father was a model. They were divorced when nari was thirteen. she was neglected by her father as a child, her nanny was the only one who supported her dream of being an idol. Her mother has custody of her. She dresses to impress. Her parents are rich. She does everyone's makeup. She is close to Jasmine. She can only speak korean.

 

*Ha-Neul Kim. He has two younger brothers. Singing is his strong point. He is full korean. He is eighteen and is a month younger than Nari. He is five foot nine. He likes cooking and baking. His mom owns a restaurant with his step-dad. His biological father is a comedian. All of them are supportive of his dream. They got divorced when he was two. he spent weekends with him. He is the only child from him. He has white hair and light brown eyes. Worked in his moms restaurant. Is the mom of the group. Is closest to Chun. Only speak korean.

 

*Min-jun Song. He has an older brother. He raps and makes the lyrics for their songs. He is full korean. He is eighteen. He is five foot eight. He self taught himself piano and guitar. His parents grow vegetables and take care of sheep. His brother is taking over the "farm''. His brother is the most supportive of his dream. He was in the top of his class. He has strawberry hair and has dark brown eyes. Can make music as well but prefers writing lyrics. He dresses as comfortable as possible. He is closest to Tommy and Hana. His english is okay. Mainly speaks korean.

 

*Hana Carita. Stage name Hana. Has one older brother and one younger sister. She is a rapper. She's half Japanese and half Puerto Rican. She is eighteen. She is six months younger then Min-jun. She is five foot seven. Her mom is a librarian and her dad is a translator. Her mom is puerto rican and her dad is japanese. They are supportive. She has done karate since she was four. Was raised in New York. Has curly brown hair and green eyes. She loves books and speaks four languages fluently. She speaks korean, japanese, english, and spainish. She is learning chinese and french. She writes music. She is close to Tommy and Min-jun.

 

*Nakamura Yoshi. Korean name Lee Chun. Has an older brother and a younger brother. His strong point is dancing. He is japanese. He is five foot seven. He is eighteen years old. Chun and his brothers lived with his father, his mother abused them. His father works as a teacher. His siblings reside in japan still. They are supportive of his dream as long as he does not get hurt. He has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He has big doe eyes that make you want to protect him. He has the worst fashion sense. He speaks korean and japanese. Gets along well with all of the members. Is a literal sunshine. love animals.

 

*Bian Mei Li. Stage name Jasmine. Has an older sister and three younger sisters. Her strong point is dancing. She is chinese. She is five foot five. she is eighteen years old. Three months younger then Chun. Her mom is a CEO and her dad is a stay at home dad. They were against it at first but grew to understand her dreams. She took traditional dancing for eight years. She also did gymnastics. She has black bobbed hair and brown eyes. She is allergic to nuts and seafood. She loves tea.Speaks chinese and korean. Is a cinnamon roll. Is closest to Nari.

 

*Woohyun Park. Stage name Kud. He has two older sisters. He is a vocal. He is full korean. He is six foot. He is eighteen. His mom is a hairdresser. His dad owns a flower shop. They pushed him to try out. He is black hair and eyes so dark they look black. He always smells like flowers. He acted in a few things as a little kid. Has a really deep voice. Speaks some mandarin but not really confident. He's the quietest in the group so nobody thinks twice about him but he is a mischievous punk. Pranks everyone but doesn't say anything about it. Made Chun think he was a demon for like four months. Does everyone's hair but his own, he makes Hana do it. He is close to all of them but Hana is his favorite because she plays along with his pranks.


	9. Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another oc summary.

*Mint. Sixteen years old. She is five foot two. She sings. Is an old lady. Loves boba tea. Has black hair that's kept in two buns. She has light brown eyes. Light blue is her favorite color. She is the leader of the group. pronunces her name mint-o and no one knows why.

 

*Caramel. Sixteen years old. She is five foot three. japanese. loves anime and manga. dad jokes for days. Has light brown bobbed hair. Wears pink Contacts. Is a singer. Red is her favorite color. She is the dad of the group. nicknames are Mel,cara,mela.

 

*Pumpkin. Fifteen years old. Five foot two. Korean. Loves cooking. Loves overwatch. Babysitter of the youngest three. Sunset orange hair. Is the dancing king. Dancing is her favorite. Nicknames are Kinny,spice,pip.

 

*Marshmallow. Fourteen years old. Five foot four. raised in america. Rebel of the group. Her nickname is Mars. she loves space. She is a rapper. is a bad influence. a burnt cinnamon roll. white long hair. She was born two weeks early. Is a golden maknae. troublemaker.

 

*Vanilla. Fourteen years old. Five foot. Is twins with chocolate. Baby of the group. is really shy. really good at singing. protect her. is a cinnamon roll. has white blonde pixie cut with bangs. is salty that she's younger then Marshmallow by six minutes. Nicknamed Vani,Nilla.

 

*Chocolate. Fourteen years old. five foot. twins with vanilla. good at rapping. Is the opposite of vanilla. really loud, is a clown. is a trouble maker with marshmallow. straight dark brown hair. wears bows. is a slightly mushy cinnamon roll. wants to be like marshmallow. is three minutes younger then vanilla. nicknames Choco,coco,latte.


	10. Vanishing time: The return of the kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a first draft of my own ending of a movie called Vanishing Time: A Boy Who Returned. I didn't like the ending but luckily I write so I decided to write my own ending, and middle, with the same characters! I don't own the names, or the Original plot!

As Su-rin fell on the floor, she could hear the boys yell before everything was quiet, fearing the worse she fled the cave, crawling through the same hole she entered. Her hair was a mess and she could feel her heart beating quickly as she looked for the boys she came with, only she didn’t see them. All she saw were remnants of the egg they found, smashed into hundreds of pieces.

“Sung-min! Jae-wook! Tae-sik! This isn’t funny!”

Su-rin yelled as she ran, her sneakers hitting the earth under her. She was doing circles running around looking for them before she heard a familiar voice.

“Su-rin!”

Literally running into him, Su-rin almost sobbed out of relief. Hearing the other two footsteps, she pulled herself together. She didn’t want to give them another reason to dislike her. (Even though one of the reasons was because she’s a girl.)

“Ya Sung-min! Would it have killed you to wait a minute instead of flirting?”

Tae-sik yelled at Sung-min, his face red but that could be because he was out of breath. Wiping her eyes, she faced Sung-min instead of the two out of breath boys.

“What happened to the egg? Did the bomb go off?”

Her black hair swayed in the wind, while her eyes darted from boy to boy. Jae-wook looked at Tae-shik, who looked at Sung-min. Who shrugged as an answer, his eyes confused but twinkling at the idea of a mystery.

“What do you mean you don’t know? Where did you guys go?”

This time it was a question directed at all of them, but all three of them shrugged this time, then laughed when they noticed the shared reaction. Su-rin was not impressed or amused, so she sighed in anger, stuffed her hairpin in her bag and stomped off.

She could hear three sets of footsteps, which made her angrier. Who the hell in their right mind would just disappear? She was pissed, more pissed then she’d ever been in her life!

“Su-rin!”

She could hear them calling her name, but that made her sprint away, and soon enough she was off the mountain. She no longer could hear their calls or footsteps, instead hearing her heartbeat. Running fast, she ran past corner stores to get back to the house. Not her house, but the house. She still hadn’t accepted the changes. She didn’t hate her step-father, but it wasn’t the same without her mom. 

“Welcome ho-”

Without greeting him, Su-rin sped walked into her room, shutting the door behind her before flopping onto her bed. Pulling a pillow to her face, Su-rin screamed as loudly as she could. It came out muffled, but it made her feel better, she was tempted to do one more but decided it was enough for now.

“Su-rin, are you okay? Are the kids teasing you at school?”

Her step-father poked his head into her room, only to see her lying on her bed with a pillow on her face, making it look like she was trying to suffocate herself.

“I’m fine!”

Her reply was muffled as she answered without taking the pillow off her face, but it made him leave. Standing up and throwing her pillow, she groaned as it landed on the other side of her room. 

Huffing a strand of hair away from her face, she noticed that the pillow wasn’t there anymore. Looking around for it, she noticed in on the ceiling. Noticing that wasn’t where it was a second ago, she held her breath, and it fell to the floor. Gasping, she turned around, making sure no one saw what just happened.

Making a quick decision, she decided to go to Sung-min and the others, to see if anything happened to them.

“Su-rin?”

Just like she came, Su-rin ran out of the house, the door creaking as it swayed, as if it was saying goodbye. Her sneakers weren’t even completely on her feet as she ran, instead just being on the front of her feet, and the back being squished and threatening to fly off, or trip her.

She ran past the same corner store she did a few hours ago, she wondered if maybe she should stop and think for a moment. Deciding against it as she saw the three of them at the park, she sped up. Swerving out of people’s way, she ran to where the three of them were sitting.

“Sung-min, Tae-sik, Jae-wook! I need to talk to you!”

She huffed, she was sure her hair was a mess, her clothes were probably one too. The boys looked at her curiously but she shook her head, darting her eyes towards an alley.

“Follow me.”

Leading the way, Su-rin lead them to an abandoned house, where no one had been in years. Going inside the house to the top floor, where she hung out when she first moved, there were no spider webs, instead a nice clean room.

“I know what the egg did.”

That got their attention, Su-rin thought as their heads snapped towards her.

“What did it do?” 

“How’d you figure it out?”

“You couldn’t have waited until tomorrow?”

All three of the teens glared at Jae-wook before she answered Sung-min and Tae-sik’s question.

“I was mad at you guys so I yelled into a pillow, when I stood up i threw it. Instead of walking over to get it, I used wind to send it to the ceiling.”

Tae-sik shook his head, not believing her but Sung-min did, after all why would she lie about something like this?

“Can you show us?”

Instead of answering, Su-rin closed her eyes and took a big breath and held it. After a few seconds, she released it, and when she did she began to float, her body no longer on the floor as she floated.

“She wasn’t lying.”

Sung-min whispered, and Su-rin sat back down after proving herself.


	11. A Youtuber, Model, And A Singer

Jeon Jungkook would agree if you called him a stereotypical teenager, he barely slept, would talk back, played video games.

He was your average sixteen year old, he was just as socially awkward as all the other teens he knew. He knew that he would be considered cute, if he would show his face instead of wearing a mask everyday. And no he didn’t mean a psychological one, he literally more a mask. The ones people wore when they had a cold, that is what he wore every day. 

Not to be odd or stand out in a crowd, but because he had a secret. A secret that didn’t make him average, or typical.

 

Jeon Jungkook was famous online. He would be considered a star, even though he hated that people called him that. He made a Youtube channel years ago, posted spontaneously, getting little to no views on his first videos. But after he uploaded a video of him dancing to a Bieber song, his channel shot to the top. After yelling about it with his best friends, he made all of his previous videos private, because he of course shared to much information. Where he lived, his school, his name. He wasn't the smartest kid. 

Now he posted all sorts of videos, under a screen name. “Kookie” was a popular youtuber, who posted once a week. The videos could be Q&A’S, covers, dance videos, him skating. But they never had his whole face inside of them, or his real name. He was always careful, never doing anything stupid, or at least on his channel. 

“Jungkook, where the hell have you been?”

An arm was slung around his shoulder, effectively making him stumble, threatening to fall over at the slightest touch. Craning his neck to look at the person who had tried to kill him. (okay, he was exaggerating.)

"Kim Taehyung, should have known.”

Jungkook’s voice sounded a little muffled but you could hear the smile in his voice. As the younger’s boy self proclaimed best friend, giggled at the brunette, taking his own sun kissed hand to run through his lilac hair. 

Things were complicated, or at least Jungkook thought so. He had a small crush on him, scratch that, he had a huge crush of the elder that made him fall into a spiraling pit of anxiety every time he thought about it. 

Things wouldn’t be so complicated if he only liked Taehyung, or if he thought that the lilac haired boy liked him back.

"Hey Kook, Tae! You guys ready for tonight? I have so many ideas for tonight’s video! Plus my mom said you guys could sleep over!”

That’s what made it complicated, or who to be exact. Park Jimin, Taehyung’s best friend, and Jungkook’s other crush. He hung out with both of them almost daily, could you find it difficult that he had fallen in love with the guys who could rival manga characters?

The two boys were so different, yet not really. They were both caring and kind, they both loved dogs, and ice cream. But there were so many other things that made them different and beautiful.

Kim Taehyung was sunshine, waves crashing against the shore, picnics, long walks on the beach, photo shoots and all nighters where you didn’t do anything.

Park Jimin was moonlight, calm seas that could change any moment, starry skies, cuddled up on couches, secret smiles, dance practices, and dreams sweeter than candy.

They were the first ones to like Jungkook, the one’s who had greeted him when he moved to seoul when he was twelve. They protected him when kids pushed him down and teased him. 

Taehyung scolding the bullies as Jimin kissed his wounds. They were a team that no one could break and everyone knew that.

That’s why everyone was so confused when the duo became a trio, people joked that they had gotten a pet, dirty looks were sent from both of they boys when they heard that. (It stopped after that.)

When asked they would shrug, saying it wasn’t anybody’s business, except for theirs. Of course nobody liked that answer but what else could they do? 

So rumors moved onto different people, and they were no longer the talk of the school. 

Until recently they had all faded into the background, except that this year Taehyung had been scouted for modeling, and Jimin appeared on a singing competition. 

When they dyed their hair, it caused an uproar, both genders were hitting on them. Leaving awkward pauses in the friend group, as someone had just asked Jimin to have their babies, at a subway.

“Are you going to redye your hair, Minie? Your’s is fading into a weird orange pink ombre.”

Jungkook focused back into reality when Taehyung asked Jimin, removing himself from his body to ruffle Jimin’s fading pink hair. The short boy laughed at Taehyung, attempting to fix his own hair and than promptly gave up when Jungkook followed Tahyung’s lead and messing with Jimin.

"Yeah, eventually. I just haven't decided on a color, or if I'll just cut it. "

Jimin shrugged, grabbing Taehyung's hand and swinging it with his. Leaving Jungkook to awkwardly walk behind them as they walked to Jimin's house, Jungkook watching his feet hit the pavement


	12. Poem

My screams may be silent, but they are as clear as can be. When I die, I want them to know life just wasn’t for me.

My screams are silent, but they are as clear as can be. When I die, they’ll know life just wasn’t for me.


	13. Inhumane

Sneaking out of the castle was easy, the return was the hardest part, luckily you had done this thousands of time. You were like a ninja or an athlete by this point. You were sixteen, an age where you weren’t sure of what you wanted to do. 

You were abnormal, a female with silver hair. You were also the princess which made your parents uncomfortable with the color of your hair, even though it was natural. 

Your twin brother, Vernon had normal light brown hair, and while the two of you were fraternal, your eye color was the same. 

The two of you had an interesting relationship, as the king and queen were not your biological parents, you two were the only blood related family that you had. 

Vernon would not become the king since Joshua, your eldest brother, was blood related and that went first. Vernon wasn’t upset by this, he didn’t want to be king, rather spending his days with a prince from another kingdom. 

You were a different case, with natural silver hair that made most avoid you. You didn’t want to be a queen, or a princess really but you had no choice in the matter. Princes would come and visit, seeing you as a possibility of marriage. You’d deny when your parents would try to set you up, and they were okay with that, as they wanted you to be happy. 

So that what you adventure was, how to be happy, it was going well. 

That’s a lie, it was awful. 

School was school no matter if only royals attended, others would stare at your silver locks, they’d say you dyed them, they’d tug on them, and you’d be avoided. 

Your only friend in the hellhole being Minghao, an exchange student from a kingdom far away. He was excluded for being different, much like you. His stares could be read as being cold and calculating, and he was quiet. 

Although you though of him as a brother, people would spread rumors that the two of you were dating, which couldn’t be more wrong. Minghao was dating a prince who attended a different school, Mingyu. 

Your only other friend being a servant named Chan, who had lived in the castle with his parents. He was supposed to be Vernon’s servant but you had taken him under your wing and he was by you all of the time. 

Less of a servant, he was more of a cousin of sorts. You’d swap stories about your day while the two of you did homework, and than you make him explore with you. 

The forest behind the castle was huge, the trees towering over you. Roses bloomed naturally there, with berry bushes placed sporadically with animals feeding off of them. 

Rabbits, deer, birds, and other woodland creatures lived there, making it perfect for drawing animals. 

You had a secret, magic being also lurked in the forest, nice and mean ones all the same. Fairies gathered by the rose bushes, trees talked to each other, shape shifters, the forest was a middle ground for humans and mythical creatures. 

You couldn’t leave the human world, and they (for the most part) couldn’t leave their world. The forest was shared by both of you, where the two could interact. 

There it wasn’t strange for you to have silver hair, or talk as loudly as you wanted, to run free without shoes. You could be as wild as you wanted, with no one to tell you not to, that you would get your dress dirty. 

When Chan would leave to do chores, you’d wander to the forest, chat with a tree, maybe read a book under the shade that they provided.   
You’d listen to the gossip from the fairies, you’d wander to the small pond that was close to the barrier. 

Dipping your toes in it, you’d watch the water ripples as you threw stones. Watching what brings would come next, wondering if the world they lived in could be as cruel as yours. 

And than you’d leave, not wanting to bother your parents, they'd send one of your brothers or a servant. Once you passed the wall of trees, you'd become a princess again, slipping on your heels, dusting off your dress. 

Another meeting with a prince, dinner with Vernon if he was there, if not you’d eat by yourself. A lonely life, a quiet one. 

Then the day would repeat, school, forest, sleep. A cycle that bored you to no avail. So much that you got an idea, and that’s what people fear, teenagers with ideas. 

So here you were on a Sunday morning, dressed in a shirt you’d stolen from Chan, pants from a maid. You looked normal, unlike the poofy dresses you were forced to adorn. 

Your bare feet padded on the green grass, passing the trees as you waved a hello. A nice stroll before you wandered to the pond where you planned was good enough to began your idea. 

The water in the pond was beautiful blue, although the bottom was nowhere to be seen, and you couldn’t tell how far it went either, since the barrier was more of a mirror than a window. 

Taking off Chan’s shirt and the maids pants, you folded them and put them near a tree who had promised to watch them. Leaving you in a bra and white thin shorts, you were ready. 

Your silver hair was already braided, with a few strands blowing in the soft wind. Shivering as the wind blew past you, you stepped closer to the water. 

Your reflection looked back at you, as if it was welcoming you to it. One look back at your clothes, and you jumped inside of the water. 

The blue water wasn’t as cold as you though it’d be, you swam through the blue water with ease, feeling freedom with each kick of your leg, every stroke of your am filled you with adrenaline, the unknown. 

Would you crash into the barrier? 

Did the pond ever end? 

What was on the other side?

The unknown might seem scary, but what is even scarier is the known. 

When your arms and legs ached, you came out from under the water, wiping the water from your eyes as you looked around. 

A forest still surrounded you, but clothes weren’t under a nearby tree, so that could mean two things. 

Either a naughty creature stole them, or that you made it to the other side. 

Swimming to the other side took a while, leaving you with your head full of thoughts and your heart beating quickly in excitement. 

When you got to the other side, you pulled yourself out of the water and onto the grass. The grass felt warm, with the sunshine coming through the trees and beaming on you. 

Giggling at the sun, you sat up, staring at the body of water you watched the water shift side to side. 

“A human?”

A voice from behind asked, making you turn your head to see them. The person had huge wings, unlike the fairies that you saw, he was a normal size. 

“A fairy?”

You questioned back, making the pink haired boy roll his eyes at you. His hair was short, a pastel pink that reminded you of cotton candy as you stared. 

“Yes I am a fairy, the prince in fact. Now tell me who you are and where you come from.”

His voice was soothing, although you could tell that he was trying to make it cold. One of his eyebrows had risen as he spoke, and his expression looked more amused than anything else. 

“I am princess Y/N of Sephia, a human who came from the other side.”

You stood up from where you had been sitting, ignoring the fact that your bra and shorts were soaked. 

“A human princess? How did you go through the barrier?”

“You didn’t give me your name.”

You ignored his questions, mostly because you didn’t have an answer but also because it was rude that he hadn’t replied with his own name. 

“I am Jeonghan, prince of the fairies.”

Jeonghan introduced himself, averting his eyes so he wasn’t staring at you, instead looking above you. 

“Nice to meet you, Jeonghan.”

You held a hand out, and he took it in his and shook. His hand was soft, with no callouses or rough spots, unlike yours. 

Returning your hand to your side, you awkwardly fidgeted with your fingers. Looking at Jeonghan, you realized that his wings sparkled when the sun hit them just right, that they also had a pink hue to them. 

“Your wings are beautiful.”

You smiled at him, noticing that his pale skin was tinted with a pink as well. 

“Of course! They have to be as beautiful as me!”

Jeonghan stumbled over his words, his cheeks becoming a brighter pink. Giggling at his reaction, you spun around so you were facing the water. 

“It’s time for me to go back I think.”

Something in the pit of your stomach was urging you to return, that something was wrong. 

“Yes, you should go before someone else comes.”

Jeonghan’s words made it sound like he wanted you to leave but his tone was the opposite, and the reflection of his expression was sad, but it was time to part. 

“I’ll be back, most likely. There’s not much for me on the other side.”

You waved to the pink haired male before walking into the water, not looking back. 

When the water became too deep for you to walk, you swam once more, ignoring the ache from your limbs. 

Your brain was filled with much more important questions and thoughts, such as why you made it over the barrier, why was the fairy prince intriguing, and what were you looking for when you crossed the barrier?

Even though the swim was long, none of your questions were answered, in face more questions began to sprout than answers. 

Stepping out of the water once more, you got dressed, thanking the tree who watched your clothes. 

Ignoring the water soaking through your shirt and pants, you walked through the forest saying goodbyes to the trees and see you laters to the other creatures. 

Today you didn’t even sneak into the castle, instead walking through the kitchen entry, not even bothering to hide your poorly dressed self. 

The chefs gasped at your appearance while the maids tutted at you, walking past them to go to your room meant that you’d walk past the dining area, where a parent or sibling might be. 

You should’ve been quiet, but you couldn’t care about reprimands or fights. 

Walking through the dining area, your bare feet padded across the rug, feeling the soft fibers on the pad of your toes. 

“Y/n? What happened to you?”

It was Joshua who was sitting at the table, although unless he was eating books, he wasn’t using the room for what it was for. 

“I took a swim.”

You smiled at your brother who was only two years older than you, his soft light brown hair was messy, a sign that he had run his hand through it countless times today. 

“With your clothes on?”

Joshua was amused at your antics, mostly because it was known that you were the most mischievous one out of your siblings. 

“You don’t know me, maybe I did.”

You laughed at him shaking his head when you answered his question, knowing that Joshua didn’t really care what you did as long as you were safe. 

“Mom said that we’re eating together tonight, so don’t eat until then.”

Joshua went back to reading his books, still smiling as he did so. 

“Don’t tell me what to do. Mom said not to read at the table, goody two shoes.”

Walking out of the room, hearing Joshua’s laughter echo throughout the dining room. 

Making your way to your room, where you undressed, and then got redressed in jeans and a hoodie. 

Clothes that people would say a princess couldn’t wear, that princesses needed to wear frilly dresses. That you were trying to be a boy. 

Mischievous, going against the rules, and not caring what others think. Three things that describe you, quite well actually.


	14. The Secret That Only The Stars Know

Min is a thief, born into a family of poorness that never had enough for their children. Her mother is a royal dancer, but she has no clue who her father is. She’s small and quick, making her proficient at her job. Her real name, Eunha, means Galaxy, but her mother refuses to call her that so she goes by Min, which means clever or quick.

 

Min is a thief, although if she was a little richer, she would be attending school. She does jobs for many royals besides stealing, like getting information or giving important scrolls to royals. She also watches the children who live nearby with her own siblings. She is the youngest at sixteen.

 

Min stood on a tall pillar, watching the king of Zaphia before jumping down. Her boots hit the ground with a soft thump, before she began to run back to her home, if you could call it that.

Waving to the market people as she ran by, she let muscle memory do it’s thing as her mind wandered. Between thinking about whether she was going to eat or not, she arrived home. Skidding to a stop, she took her home in at a glance before entering.

The house was made out of stone, with old blankets sewn together to resemble a door. The windows had blankets covering them to keep wind and unwanted visitors out. Entering the house, you were taking the risk that you were going to slip on toys. Climbing up the wooden steps that had broken years earlier, she got into the attic, which also doubled as hers and two of her brothers room.

The two younger boys were already sleeping, making it a lot easier to slip in between the two of them. Their body warmth was what kept them alive, since the blankets were used for curtains and the younger kids.

Once upon a time, the floor might’ve been uncomfortable, but Min couldn’t care less. Closing her eyes, Min felt the familiar feeling of sleep wash over her.

\------------------------------------------

Areum is a princess, born as the only child to the clan of Vasaria, a clan of horned human like beings that have minimal magic but hold great strength. Her name means beauty, her name was given to her by her elder brother who at the time was four.

 

Areum is a nice girl but she has no patience, her words can be quite harsh, but sometimes necessary. She sometimes goes too far, and has a hard time apologizing. She is the oldest of the four, at eighteen years old. At the age of twenty one, she will take over and become queen of the Vasaria.

 

At the same time, Areum was eating dinner with her family, her dad happily telling his wife and kids about his day. With food on the table and a roof over he home, she couldn’t be happier as she laughed at her fathers joke.

When they were excused from the table, she walked to her room, which was on the first floor. Her room was in cream colors, with hints of gold and yellows placed strategically around.

“Goodnight Areum.”

Her mother poked her head into the room, wishing her daughter a goodnight. Saying it back to her mother, Areum wished her the same before removing her bow.

Leaving it on the dresser, she combed her hair, braiding it into one big braid, she undid her dress. Folding it nicely and putting it a hamper, she got dressed into a cream colored nightgown.

Climbing into her bed, she pulled the chestnut colored blanket over her. A day just like all the others, she thought. A perfect one with her family, how she spent it so happily.

\-----------------------------------

Geon is a prince of the kingdom of Zaphia, he’s quite loud and stubborn. He jumps into things headfirst, usually without thinking first. He’s kind and wants to do the best for his people, but he’s grown up inside of a castle, not understanding the outside world. He is the third eldest at seventeen years old.

 

Geon is a prince, the second son in his family, meaning he will not become king, instead he trains as a knight, and is the strongest thanks to practicing so frequently. His name means respect, given by his mother who hoped that no matter his status, he would give and receive respect.

 

Geon stood in the middle of his room, staring at his sword. It was large, gifted to him by his father, but it didn’t feel like it was his. His room was decorated with blue and silver, as if they always wanted to remind him that he was second. But what could he do? His mother was in a different country, making trades and making deals.

His bare feet padded across the royal blue rug as he walked towards the window, leaning out just enough to look out the stars. The stars felt more like home then the castle did, the always were there for him, unlike his family.

“Go to bed, Geon.”

His brother called from his own room, sounding so far even though his room was only a little aways.

Not bothering to respond, Geon turned out the lights and climbed into a bed that seemed to be to big just for him.

What kind of life was he living if it felt so wrong?

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Jisoo is a forest guardian, he is an only child that can practice magic, with many other siblings. Magic beings from his clan all have pointed ears, as a giveaway sign. His name was taken from his grandmother, which means intelligence.

 

Jisoo has a hard time putting his thoughts into words, causing him to be quiet. He doesn’t like rash people, meaning he dislikes Geon at first. Jisoo gets flustered easily, and when he gets nervous or angry, he doesn’t think about what he says. He’s the second oldest at seventeen, three months older then Geon.

 

“Sleep Jisoo, there is always tomorrow.”

Soft chestnut hair shook as Jisoo laughed as the old tree chastised him.

“I will. Just not right now.”

Leaves shook in the wind, making a familiar song as the leaves rustled and the animals found places to sleep, where crickets begun their own symphony, and owls hooted in response.

“Jisoo.”

The tree scolded, knowing that the boy would never sleep if it was up to him. The flowers began to whisper for him to go to sleep as well, that they’d still be here in the morning.

“Goodnight.”

Instead, Jisoo lied down on the green grass, using his cloak as a pillow. Looking up at the stars, he sighed, the stars twinkled back, as if they agreed with him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“I have brought back the scroll for the king, let me pass.”

Min spoke to the guards, her pink bangs moving gently in the wind as she shifted her weight from side to side. The guards looked at each other before stepping away from each other, making a pathway for the young girl.

Nodding as a thanks, Min slipped in between the two, her boots hit the tiles softly, barely making noise as she walked. The castle was too quiet, with most servants doing chores and in the garden. The chefs were all in the kitchen and both the princes were doing their private lessons, with the queen on business in another kingdom. Meaning that Min could walk in unnoticed, which was much more difficult when everyone was there.

The kings office door was wood, with a golden knob that had two locks on it. Knocking on it, Min waited for an answer, to which a loud hum came. Opening up the door, she stepped inside the room. The king was sitting at the desk, his work space covered by papers and books strewn messily. 

“King, I have brought the scroll that you asked for.”

Min took a knee, staring at the ground, her voice cold as she spoke. Her words were clear but you could hear an accent underlying in it. 

“Stand Min, read me the scroll please.”

The king took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his white long strands of hair shifting as he shook his head.

“King Sejun, your wife has been a great help to bettering the great Brieane, we must thank you and your wife for your assistance. I would like to welcome you and your wife over for dinner once things have settled down. Many thanks, King Youngjin of Brieane.”

Reading it as clearly as she could, Min then closed the scroll once she had finished reading. She had taken classes for reading, only attending the bare minimal classes to make it to the final year of classes before she had to drop out.

“Come tomorrow, there will be a new scroll for you to bring the king of Brieane, thank you.”

Putting back on his glasses, the king went back to writing on papers. Bowing at him, Min put the scroll on a nearby chair and walking out of the


	15. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend and I had a tiff, and this is what came out of it.

“You’re not allowed to make up the rules of our friendship as we go along, that’s no how it works!”

Marshmallow screamed into a pillow, her members looking at her, a few terrified, one amused, and the others just bored at her antics.

“The rules should be the same for both of us, you can’t change it to your own wishes!”

She groaned into her pillow, finally falling limp on the bed after fifteen minutes of yelling into the pink pillow.

“Mars? Wanna talk about it?”

Chocolate approached the white haired girl, who was lying face down on the bed, barely moving.

“Not really, but if I do, I’m going to cry.”

Marshmallow warned, already sniffling into the pillow. At her sentence, the four other girls filed out of the room giving the two some space, well as much at they could in a tiny dorm.

“Okay, move over. Now, talk to me, Mars.”

Chocolate sat on the corner of the bed that Marshmallow had shifted off of. Marshmallow sat up, staring the brunette in the eyes before sighing. 

“Friendship is so hard, but I need it to survive. If someone hurts me, should I burn that bridge or should I let it go?”

Marshmallow spoke letting her head had fall back against the wall behind her, she sighed at the end of her sentence, trying to force away the tears.

“It’s up to you Mars, you don’t have to keep those people in your lives, but you’re also able to work to keep them in it.”

Chocolate crawled over so she was sitting next to Marshmallow, leaning her head onto Marshmallow’s shoulder, she began to hum.

It was a song that Marshmallow had never heard but it sounded like home in a way, a warm tune that made her want to hum along, even with the knot in her throat.

“Okay?”

Somehow, Chocolate’s hand had woven itself in between Marshmallow’s. Their hands intertwined as the two of them sat, time frozen, just in their own little bubble.

“Okay.”

It was a whisper, but it was something. A small smile drew itself onto Marshmallow’s face, even with the tears still in her eyes, fingers clutching the pink pillow.

“Okay.”

Even at a young age, they still had time to find out who their friends were, and what they would go through in the the near future was still a mystery. 

The family that the girls had made in Cafe was a real friendship, and a real familiar bond.


	16. Prisoner

The bed you sat on was uncomfortable, the metal springs stabbing into your skin. The blanket laid on the floor, with a single pillow flung across the room where it slumped against the wall sadly. The walls were a faint white, with red stains on certain corners of the room, each one smelled like metal. An uncomfortable bed was the least of your problems, but when there wasn’t much else in the room, you could find anything to be unsatisfied about.

A creak notified you that someone had opened up the door, not the one to your cell but the one that allowed people to gawk at you, to see the horror you had become. The handcuffs on your wrist had rubbed your skin raw, drips of red had fallen on the bed already, making it even less hygienic. 

“What’s the problem, doll?”

The heavy footsteps that approached the cell, made you shrink into yourself, your arms around your knees, your chin rested near your elbows. You didn’t answer, knowing that it was a hypothetical question, and even if you could, you didn’t have a good enough retort. 

“Have I broken you already? That’s too bad, some people were here to see you.”

His hands gripped the bars, his knuckles turning a white as he smirked at you, his teeth on full display as he whispered a warning to you. The faint memory of caring about the threats ran through your head, there wasn’t anything he hadn’t already put you through. The threats had become empty, quite possibly as empty as your will to live.

He whistled, the door creaked open again, meaning more people had entered the small hallway that led to your cell. If you could scrunch into a smaller ball, you would have, but you had already shrunk into yourself. You had done all that you could, but the feeling of how naked you were never went away. The chill that entered with the people made goosebumps appear on your skin, the hairs raising on the back of your neck.

“Here you can see our most prized possession, Y/N. A shapeshifter who we capture years ago, along with the others in her school, after all wouldn’t they be lonely without each other?”

He laughed cruelly, the people laughed with him, eyes on you as they attempted to make out any non human features. They wouldn’t find any, you hadn’t been allowed to shapeshift since they had put the handcuffs on you, since they had kidnapped you, since they had torn you away from your family. 

He continued to drone on, talking about how they had kidnapped you, like it was some good they had done, that you had been a menace to society. You were a child, barely ten years old, you hadn’t hurt anyone, nobody had. 

“We paid good money for this tour! Let us see it transform!”

The people began to yell, making you snarl at them, baring your teeth in a violent manner. Usually people were satisfied by his stories, his lies, you could tell the anger on his face as he tried to calm the crowd down.

“Fine. Y/N. Get up.”

Disgust was clear in his voice as he spoke, sneering at you as he opened up your cell. Standing up on shaky legs, you slowly took steps toward them, a plan forming in your head. 

A key was put into your handcuffs, making you groan as he grabbed you bloody and bruised wrist, glaring at you. A threat, a warning, one that you weren’t going to accept. 

He let go, and you glared at him, turning into a small cat, deciding to give them a sow first. The crowd gasped in surprise, taking videos and pictures of you. The you turned into a large dog, making a small girl in the crowd coo over you. 

It was time to leave, time to escape. 

You turned into dragon, so large that the floor had begun to shake, making people scream as you laughed. Stomping towards the stone wall, you hit your tail into it, causing it to crumble, leaving a hole in the wall.

Turning into a human once more, you looked at the man, who’s eyes were wide in anger, a scowl on his face as he attempted to grab your wrist.

“What’s the problem, doll?”

Laughing, you jumped out of the hole, turning into a hawk at the last second. Flying away from your prison, away from the people that had encaptured you, that had ripped you away from your family. 

You were free.


	17. Prompts for when you don't know what to write

Prompt 1: They all live together and have been having petty fights for the past few weeks and as a result have been avoiding each other, until they all forget their keys and are now forced to stay outside until one of their friends comes to open up the door. Person A is the first one to cry, Person C and Person B yelling at each other until Person A confesses that they have feelings for both of them, that they were the one who had accidentally made the miscommunication in the first place, making Person C laugh while Person B is shocked.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prompt 2: You're the customer at my coffee shop and you're getting back at me spelling you name wrong by saying my name wrong every time you come.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prompt 3: Person A is in detention when Person B walks in, Person B is known to be a goody two shoes, So Person A's curiosity gets the best of them and asks what Person B did to get in there. Person B gets flustered and stutters out that they were asking the teacher if he could eat lunch in the classroom tomorrow. Person A laughs and asks Person B to join him and his friends for lunch. Person B dumbly nods, his mouth wide and cheeks flushed a pink.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prompt 4: Person A works at a library and Person B comes in almost daily to ask for some book that has a strange topic and when Person A asks about it, Person B gets flustered and says not to worry about it, But Person A worries about it and begins to wonder if Person B Is some kind of magic user  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	18. The mist

Sanha is 17 almost 18, eunwoo is 21, minhyuck is 19, moonbin is 20, jinwoo is 22, myungjun is 24

 

Yoon Sanha didn’t remember much of the world before the incident, all he could remember was his parents fighting, the sun beaming on his face. He was four when the smoke had become the worst it had ever been, or so he was told, he couldn’t remember it. The last time he saw his parents, the last time he went outside, that day was filled with a lot of lasts for Sanha. 

“Hyung, when can we leave?” 

Thankfully when his parents locked him in the bunker, they hadn’t left him by himself. His older cousin, Dongmin had to deal with him for the past thirteen years. Dongmin practically raised him, Sanha saw the older male as a brother figure, sometimes even a paternal figure. 

“Soon Sanha.”

Dongmin sighed, brushing his hair out of his face. This had become a routine for the two of them, ever since Sanha’s thirteenth birthday. Being locked underground had made his go crazy, all Sanha wanted was to feel the sun on his face. It seemed like a dream, as days passed Sanha began to create his own worlds, finding comfort in his own imagination. 

There was always too much time underground, Sanha could sleep whenever he wanted, as long as he did the work that Dongmin assigned to him. Sanha wasn’t sure how the black haired male could teach him since Dongmin hadn’t even finished second grade, neither did Sanha. 

Yet day after day, Sanha learned something new, whether it be multiplication or how to write a essay, Sanha had to spend hours doing schoolwork. At one point Sanha had become infatuated with astronomy, the walls were mapped out in stars, with planets decorating the walls as well. Dongmin had tried to stop him, but he had long since given up. There was only so much freedom Sanha could have, Dongmin felt bad for him so Sanha got away with most things. 

That’s also how Sanha managed to convince Dongmin to dye his hair, instead of his straight black hair, he now had pink hair. Dongmin had questioned why there was hair bleach and dye inside of a bunker, but Sanha couldn’t care less.


	19. Mimi shop

The shop was particularly quiet today, with Seungkwan and Jeonghan on a call outside, leaving only you and Chan in the pretty pink store.


	20. A list of dramas

FINISHED DRAMAS

 

Solomon’s perjury

sassy go go

pretty noona who buys me food

nightmare high

who are you school 2015

pinocchio 

i can hear your voice

she was pretty

descendants of the sun

my little nightmare (jap)

no dropping out: back to school at 35 (jap)

Switch girl (jap)

Great teacher onizuka (jap)

ma boy

after school lucky or not (both seasons)

busted

mom salon

reply 1997

spark

the miracle 

under the moonlight

Atelier 

splash splash love

 

\--------------------------------------

 

WATCHED BUT STOPPED

oh my venus

white christmas

my shy boss

big

W

strong woman do bong soon

weightlifting fairy 

Aftermath

hello my twenties

to be continued

hi!school love on

me and 7 men

 

\----------------

 

WANT TO WATCH

are you human too?

good doctor (jap)

about time

come and hug me


	21. Princess of the fairies

Sneaking out of the castle was easy, the return was the hardest part, luckily you had done this thousands of time. You were like a ninja or an athlete by this point. You were sixteen, an age where you weren’t sure of what you wanted to do. 

You were abnormal, a female with silver hair. You were also the princess which made your parents uncomfortable with the color of your hair, even though it was natural. 

Your twin brother, Vernon had normal light brown hair, and while the two of you were fraternal, your hazel eye color was the same. 

The two of you had an interesting relationship, as the king and queen were not your biological parents, you two were the only blood related family that you had. 

Vernon would not become the king since Joshua, your eldest brother, was blood related and that went first. Vernon wasn’t upset by this, he didn’t want to be king, rather spending his days with a prince from another kingdom. 

You were a different case, with natural silver hair that made most avoid you. You didn’t want to be a queen, or a princess really but you had no choice in the matter. Princes would come and visit, seeing you as a possibility of marriage. You’d deny when your parents would try to set you up, and they were okay with that, as they wanted you to be happy. 

So that what you adventure was, how to be happy, it was going well. 

That’s a lie, it was awful. 

School was school no matter if only royals attended, others would stare at your silver locks, they’d say you dyed them, they’d tug on them, and you’d be avoided. 

Your only friend in the hellhole being Minghao, an exchange student from a kingdom far away. He was excluded for being different, much like you. His stares could be read as being cold and calculating, and he was quiet. 

Although you thought of him as a brother, people would spread rumors that the two of you were dating, which couldn’t be more wrong. Minghao was dating a prince who attended a different school, Mingyu. 

Your only other friend being a servant named Chan, who had lived in the castle with his parents. He was supposed to be Vernon’s servant but you had taken him under your wing and he was by you all of the time. 

Less of a servant, he was more of a cousin of sorts. You’d swap stories about your day while the two of you did homework, and than you make him explore with you. 

The forest behind the castle was huge, the trees towering over you. Roses bloomed naturally there, with berry bushes placed sporadically with animals feeding off of them. 

Rabbits, deer, birds, and other woodland creatures lived there, making it perfect for drawing animals. 

You had a secret, magic being also lurked in the forest, nice and mean ones all the same. Fairies gathered by the rose bushes, trees talked to each other, shape shifters, the forest was a middle ground for humans and mythical creatures. 

You couldn’t leave the human world, and they (for the most part) couldn’t leave their world. The forest was shared by both of you, where the two could interact. 

There it wasn’t strange for you to have silver hair, or talk as loudly as you wanted, to run free without shoes. You could be as wild as you wanted, with no one to tell you not to, that you would get your dress dirty. 

When Chan would leave to do chores, you’d wander to the forest, chat with a tree, maybe read a book under the shade that they provided.   
You’d listen to the gossip from the fairies, you’d wander to the small pond that was close to the barrier. 

Dipping your toes in it, you’d watch the water ripples as you threw stones. Watching what brings would come next, wondering if the world they lived in could be as cruel as yours. 

And than you’d leave, not wanting to bother your parents, they'd send one of your brothers or a servant. Once you passed the wall of trees, you'd become a princess again, slipping on your heels, dusting off your dress. 

Another meeting with a prince, dinner with Vernon if he was there, if not you’d eat by yourself. A lonely life, a quiet one. 

Then the day would repeat, school, forest, sleep. A cycle that bored you to no avail. So much that you got an idea, and that’s what people fear, teenagers with ideas. 

So here you were on a Sunday morning, dressed in a shirt you’d stolen from Chan, pants from a maid. You looked normal, unlike the poofy dresses you were forced to adorn. 

Your bare feet padded on the green grass, passing the trees as you waved a hello. A nice stroll before you wandered to the pond where you planned was good enough to began your idea. 

The water in the pond was beautiful blue, although the bottom was nowhere to be seen, and you couldn’t tell how far it went either, since the barrier was more of a mirror than a window. 

Taking off Chan’s shirt and the maids pants, you folded them and put them near a tree who had promised to watch them. Leaving you in a bra and white thin shorts, you were ready. 

Your silver hair was already braided, with a few strands blowing in the soft wind. Shivering as the wind blew past you, you stepped closer to the water. 

Your reflection looked back at you, as if it was welcoming you to it. One look back at your clothes, and you jumped inside of the water. 

The blue water wasn’t as cold as you though it’d be, you swam through the blue water with ease, feeling freedom with each kick of your leg, every stroke of your am filled you with adrenaline, the unknown. 

Would you crash into the barrier? 

Did the pond ever end? 

What was on the other side?

The unknown might seem scary, but what is even scarier is the known. 

When your arms and legs ached, you came out from under the water, wiping the water from your eyes as you looked around. 

A forest still surrounded you, but clothes weren’t under a nearby tree, so that could mean two things. 

Either a naughty creature stole them, or that you made it to the other side. 

Swimming to the other side took a while, leaving you with your head full of thoughts and your heart beating quickly in excitement. 

When you got to the other side, you pulled yourself out of the water and onto the grass. The grass felt warm, with the sunshine coming through the trees and beaming on you. 

Giggling at the sun, you sat up, staring at the body of water you watched the water shift side to side. 

“A human?”

A voice from behind asked, making you turn your head to see them. The person had huge wings, unlike the fairies that you saw, he was a normal size. 

“A fairy?”

You questioned back, making the pink haired boy roll his eyes at you. His hair was short, a pastel pink that reminded you of cotton candy as you stared. 

“Yes I am a fairy, the prince in fact. Now tell me who you are and where you come from.”

His voice was soothing, although you could tell that he was trying to make it cold. One of his eyebrows had risen as he spoke, and his expression looked more amused than anything else. 

“I am princess Y/N of Sephia, a human who came from the other side.”

You stood up from where you had been sitting, ignoring the fact that your bra and shorts were soaked. 

“A human princess? How did you go through the barrier?”

“You didn’t give me your name.”

You ignored his questions, mostly because you didn’t have an answer but also because it was rude that he hadn’t replied with his own name. 

“I am Jeonghan, prince of the fairies.”

Jeonghan introduced himself, averting his eyes so he wasn’t staring at you, instead looking above you. 

“Nice to meet you, Jeonghan.”

You held a hand out, and he took it in his and shook. His hand was soft, with no callouses or rough spots, unlike yours. 

Returning your hand to your side, you awkwardly fidgeted with your fingers. Looking at Jeonghan, you realized that his wings sparkled when the sun hit them just right, that they also had a pink hue to them. 

“Your wings are beautiful.”

You smiled at him, noticing that his pale skin was tinted with a pink as well. 

“Of course! They have to be as beautiful as me!”

Jeonghan stumbled over his words, his cheeks becoming a brighter pink. Giggling at his reaction, you spun around so you were facing the water. 

“It’s time for me to go back I think.”

Something in the pit of your stomach was urging you to return, that something was wrong. 

“Yes, you should go before someone else comes.”

Jeonghan’s words made it sound like he wanted you to leave but his tone was the opposite, and the reflection of his expression was sad, but it was time to part. 

“I’ll be back, most likely. There’s not much for me on the other side.”

You waved to the pink haired male before walking into the water, not looking back. 

When the water became too deep for you to walk, you swam once more, ignoring the ache from your limbs. 

Your brain was filled with much more important questions and thoughts, such as why you made it over the barrier, why was the fairy prince intriguing, and what were you looking for when you crossed the barrier?

Even though the swim was long, none of your questions were answered, in face more questions began to sprout than answers. 

Stepping out of the water once more, you got dressed, thanking the tree who watched your clothes. 

Ignoring the water soaking through your shirt and pants, you walked through the forest saying goodbyes to the trees and see you laters to the other creatures. 

Today you didn’t even sneak into the castle, instead walking through the kitchen entry, not even bothering to hide your poorly dressed self. 

The chefs gasped at your appearance while the maids tutted at you, walking past them to go to your room meant that you’d walk past the dining area, where a parent or sibling might be. 

You should’ve been quiet, but you couldn’t care about reprimands or fights. 

Walking through the dining area, your bare feet padded across the rug, feeling the soft fibers on the pads of your toes. 

“Y/N? What happened to you?”

It was Joshua who was sitting at the table, although unless he was eating books, he wasn’t using the room for what it was for. 

“I took a swim.”

You smiled at your brother who was only two years older than you, his soft light brown hair was messy, a sign that he had run his hand through it countless times today. 

“With your clothes on?”

Joshua was amused at your antics, mostly because it was known that you were the most mischievous one out of your siblings. 

“You don’t know me, maybe I did.”

You laughed at him shaking his head when you answered his question, knowing that Joshua didn’t really care what you did as long as you were safe. 

“Mom said that we’re eating together tonight, so don’t eat until then.”

Joshua went back to reading his books, still smiling as he did so. 

“Don’t tell me what to do. Mom also said not to read at the table, goody two shoes.”

Walking out of the room, hearing Joshua’s laughter echo throughout the dining room. 

Making your way to your room, where you undressed, and then got redressed in jeans and a hoodie. 

Clothes that people would say a princess couldn’t wear, that princesses needed to wear frilly dresses. That you were trying to be a boy. 

Mischievous, going against the rules, and not caring what others think. Three things that describe you, quite well actually. 

You lied face down on your bed, melting into the warmth of the blankets and pillows. 

Thinking about the realm you went to, the person you met, you wondered why he was so shocked, you couldn’t possibly be the first human to be over there. 

After all, Curiosity killed the cat. But satisfaction brought it back, didn’t it?

When your name was called, you rolled off the bed. Landing on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, you sighed. The day felt so long and it wasn’t even over. 

Returning to the dining room, where the table was now clear of books, your family sat. Your father sat at the head of the table, your mother on his right side, Joshua on his left. Often you and Vernon would switch side at the table, today you were sat next to Joshua.

Apparently he had managed to evade your parents seeing the many books he had by hiding them under the table. You had to give him credit where it was due, he was clever. 

Your mother and father spoke of the kingdoms profits, how the harvest was going outside of the kingdom, basically everything that didn’t have to do with you or your siblings. 

You were unsure why they had chosen to eat dinner together tonight, when nothing seemed out of the ordinary. 

Until your father set down his spoon and sighed, turning his head so he stared at you. You stared back, your eyebrows furrowed. 

“Prince Wonwoo is asking for your hand in marriage, what will you do?”

You groaned, setting your own spoon down before answering his question. It wasn’t like you hated prince Wonwoo, it was just that he was using your name as a way to get his parents off of his back. 

“Father, Wonwoo doesn’t like me, he just wants his overbearing mother off of his back!”

You’d been over this countless times with him before, ever since you had met the prince in childhood. He had a better chance of one of your brothers marrying Wonwoo before you did. 

“What about prince Jaehyun? He’s also asking for your hand in marriage.”

Another sigh. 

“Because he’s already dating prince Taeyong! Next you’re going to ask me about princess Hyuna, and before you ask, she’s already got suitors.”

Your mother stifled a laugh, amused at your antics. She knew what it was like to be a princess, your father on the other hand, did not. 

“What about prince Seungcheol? He’s in line for the throne.”

Silence filled the room. You kept your mouth shut as your father looked around, trying to read the room. 

You weren’t going to out your eldest brother, that wasn’t your place to speak. You shot a glance to Joshua who shot you one back, it reminded you of when you were younger and you would hide secrets for each other. 

“Seungcheol has no interest in me father, plus I don’t want to be betrothed yet!”

Joshua nodded, sighing in relief.


	22. Females

Blank loved being showered in compliments, especially if they were coming from the hot stranger she had just met.


	23. Superhero

The stars twinkled in the sky, as if they were watching over you, keeping you safe. Of course that wasn’t true, you kept yourself safe. You had to. There was nobody else to, you were the only one. 

That might seem dramatic, but it wasn’t. You were given away at birth, abandoned at an orphanage that could barely keep itself open. The orphanage seemed poor, with broken windows and flickering lights. 

When it went under, you and all the other orphans were given to foster families, or to other orphanages. 

At first you were given to foster families, six of them before your social worker put you into an orphanage. By that time you were already ten. 

You know that there was little chance of you getting adopted, you would age out of the system and be on your own, just like you always had. 

The orphanage you ended up at was special, it was for unusual kids. Whether that meant that you had just been kicked out of all of the foster homes or you had abilities that others did not, you were sent there. 

At first everyone treated you like the bottom of the food chain, pushing you and taking your food. You allowed them to do it, finding that it took too much effort to stop them. 

The only thing that you cared for was a necklace, the only thing they had found on you when you were abandoned. 

You had managed to keep it safe until then, they could take whatever else you had, but the necklace was the only thing that tied you to your past. 

So on one night when you were gazing up at the stars from the roof, you were furious when a boy ripped off the necklace from your neck and scurried down the roof. 

You glared at where he had stood, your eyes trained on the spot. And then, you weren’t on the roof anymore, you were inside of the living room, on top of the boy who held your necklace. 

Without even thinking, you punched him, taking the necklace into your own hands. 

“If you even think about taking my necklace again,” you paused as you returned the necklace to your neck, “ I’ll make you regret ever existing.”

One of the owners of the orphanage rushed towards the one sided fight, ushering you off of the boys. Turning around, you glared at the boys one last time before letting the owner lead you to a different room. 

“You can’t just hit people, that isn’t allowed here.” 

The owner sighed, brushing his blonde hair away from his face. Like most days, he was wearing a pink apron that had strange patches of cloth covering holes. 

Shrugging, you looked up at the ceiling, wishing that you could return to the roof. And just as you had before, you went to the roof. 

The stars welcomed you back by twinkling, making you smile as you laid down, raising a hand so it looked like you were touching the stars. 

You could hear someone screaming from inside and footsteps rushing around, you presumed it was the owner. Ignoring the noises, you continued to watch the stars, connecting constellations that you knew. 

—

It wasn’t long after your disappearing that they transferred you to a different section of the orphanage. The part where the kids with strange abilities went. 

There you were treated just as you had before, only this time instead of physical bullying they would hit you with their powers. 

You made friends though, with the other person on the bottom of the food chain. Xu Minghao was a foreigner, he barely spoke the language and was always wandering around blankly. 

The two of you were quiet, or that’s what everyone had thought. When the two of you were alone, you were incredibly loud, talking in Minghao’s native language. 

You talked about whatever came to mind, the kids that bullied you, the stars, the sometimes disgusting food that they served. It was your favorite part of the day, where you could actually be a normal kid. 

Minghao liked to talk about where he came from, but he was always silent when you asked about why he had come here. You respected that and somewhere along the years you had stopped asking. 

Six years later, the two of you were still friends. Someone else had entered the part of the orphanage and joint the duo, making it a trio instead. 

The three of you were known to be the top three in the orphanage. The smartest, the fastest, and also the worst listeners. 

You did whatever you wanted, even if it was an idiotic thing that would surely cause you pain. Minghao went along with whatever you did, saying that he went along to film it. And Junhui went along just to make sure neither of you died. 

The three of you had to take classes to master your own abilities before adulthood, but you also has high school to deal with. 

Now the owners didn’t want to make you all social recluses, so every child was put into public school. The three of you were no exception, being in your junior year of high school. 

Classes were boring for the most part, the owners husband loved to ramble and teach the kids, meaning you were way ahead of where you were supposed to be. 

The only classes you didn’t mind was art, music, and study hall. Otherwise, school was a waste of time. 

Today wasn’t any different, the three of you had finished your morning classes and were now eating in the cafeteria. 

Eating was probably not the word you were looking for exactly, more like examining what the lunch ladies had scooped on to your tray. 

“My vote is that it’s whatever they serve last week,” your spoon dropped the mystery food slowly, as if it was clinging to the metal, “actually change that, whatever they served last month.”

Junhui shuddered, repulsed by the food, If you could call it that. Minghao cackled by the black haired males obvious disgust. You joined in, amused by the reaction of the teen. 

“Laugh all you want, I’ll be the one laughing when you get food poisoning.” Junhui shrugged while pouting, looking away from the gray mush on the table. 

“Thanks for your permission, not that we needed it though.” You said as you stood up to throw the mush away. 

The boys followed, chatting with each other as they walked. Heading to the garbage, you scooped out the mush and whatever else remained on the tray. 

Returning the tray to one of the lunch ladies, you stopped to chat with her, just as you normally did. 

“Hey sweet pea, how was the meatloaf?” She asked, wiping off the tray you had just returned. 

“The best yet, you really outdid yourself today!” You smiled at her, watching her face turn into a huge grin and her eyes into crescents. 

“Aren’t you the sweetest? Hurry on sweet pea, those princes won’t wait forever.”

She shooed you off, laughing as you rolled your eyes playfully. Waving at her, you hurried up to the two boys, who were now outside of the cafeteria. 

“Y/N! Guess what?”

Junhui asked, slinging an arm around your shoulder so he was resting on you. The black haired boy excited to tell you whatever he had just learned. 

“It was meatloaf.”

Minghao spoke before you even got a chance to respond to Junhui, making the older male groan, disappointed that he didn’t get to tell you what the mystery meat was. 

“Gross, not the worst thing we’ve been served though. Remember last Wednesday?”

All three of you shuddered at the memory, the food had been so bad that some kids who had braved it had gone to the hospital. 

You still weren’t sure what it was supposed to be and you were afraid to ask. 

Walking ahead of the boys, you were listening in on their conversation and putting your own opinions every so often.


	24. Stories I've started but won't finish

Shi Miao doesn’t remember when she started to write the letters, nor did she keep track of how many she had written. All she knew was that she kept them hidden under her bed, inside of a metal lunchbox Shi Fen had taken from one of his friends in elementary school after they had fought over something. 

She didn’t even understand the purpose of them in the beginning, why she had started the letters. Somewhere along the lines, she had begun to lose herself when she wrote, that the words she scribbled onto the pages held meaning and emotions so great that she became obsessed with the way that she could get her emotions across to others with a few paragraphs. 

This hadn’t changed much of her personality though, she was still the same stubborn girl with a vengence for anyone who would do her or her friends wrong. It just so happened that she would write down the encounters after they happened, usually in the bathroom or in some other private place that Shi Fen wouldn’t be able to tease her about.

When Shi Fen would make dinner or would be out with Wan Sui and Kai Xin, that’s when she would stuff the folded up papers in the lunchbox. The latest entry to the lunchbox was unlike the others that told stories of her friends doing dumb things, instead it was about her crush on her brothers friend. 

Shi Miao’s handwriting leaned to the right and was written slowly, she had pondered on her words and had carefully wrote down her feelings for the elder boy. She had accepted that she would keep her feelings to herself, that she wouldn’t make things awkward between her brother and his friends. 

It was difficult as every moment she saw him, her heart sped up and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling and agreeing with whatever he said, even when she knew that her brother would send her weird glances. 

She wouldn’t say anything about her feelings, just like she hadn’t said anything about the time Shi Fen cried next to her, thinking that she was asleep. 

Shi Miao would take her feelings to the grave if she could.

\------

“Shi Miao!”

Miao Miao whispered into her friends ear, shaking the girls shoulder as she urged her awake. Shi Miao groaned, turning her head so she was facing Miao Miao. Opening up her eye, she questioned the lighter haired girl silently. 

“Mr. Lu is asking for you,” Miao Miao whined, a pout on her face, probably thinking that the two were going to go over their ideas for his newest book, “he wants you to visit him during the break.”

Shi Miao nodded, yawning as she sat up, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. They were in history, who could blame her for taking a nap? Class was just so boring, it was like they wanted her to sleep, plus she could just study on her own time.

The teacher droned on and on, letting Shi Miao zone out until the bell rang and people rushed out of the class, making their teacher sigh. Standing up, Shi Miao motioned that she was leaving and Miao Miao nodded, already on her way to bother Wan Xing. 

The hallways were filled with teens, making Shi Miao avoid people’s toes while watching out for her own. Eventually she made it to the room where Mr. Lu was normally at, knocking on the door. 

“Come in.”

She heard Mr. Lu call, so she entered the room, confused when she saw Wang Ke Ke already inside. After everything that the two had been through, they still disliked each other, which was fine. Like Wang Ke Ke had once said, you need rivals so you know that you’re better than them.  
=========


End file.
